


Keys

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [10]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Meeting the Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex meets Sonny's sister. Walt crashes. Alex has a gift for Sonny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keys

Sonny held up the key and grinned. "Well well, didn't think you had it in you, Al."

She shoved him. "Shut up! And it's for emergencies."

"Emergencies?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows, "Is that what you tell yourself to pretend this isn't so I can come over late at night?"

She hit him again. 

"Ow!" He laughed. "If you don't want me to..."

"No!" She shook her head and then laughed at her own lust. "You can still come over."

Sonny just grinned. "I'll have to make you a key too. Fair is fair."

The buzzer in the apartment started going off before Alex could make some snappy comeback. 

"Yeah?" Sonny answered back to the call. 

"Ya know it's me, let us up." Bella's voice came garbled out of the box. 

"Yeah." Sonny pressed the button. 

Alex took a deep breath. 

"Bella's easy." Sonny assured her. 

"It's still your sister!" Alex widened her eyes. "No, your pregnant sister! She's got all those hormones surgin' and..."

"Baby, you promised." Sonny silenced her. "We had an agreement: I met your brother, you meet one of my sisters."

"I know but-" She began. 

There was a knock at the door and a fresh wave of nerves hit Alex. 

"Relax." Sonny assured her again before opening the door for his little sister and her fiancé, Tommy. "Hey! Look at you!" He greeted his sister with a big hug and followed it with an awkward hand shake for Tommy. 

"Bella, this is Al-lex." Sonny smiled. "Alex, Bella. Oh and Tommy, this is Bella's uh..."

"He's my fiancé, you know that." Bella swatted Sonny away. "Hi, it's so nice to finally meet you. She's so pretty!"

Alex giggled. "Thanks. You look great, third trimester is like the home stretch. A lot of women look worn out by now."

Bella just stared at her. Tommy waved from behind her. 

"Sorry," Alex rubbed her forehead. "I mean you do look good, just like, for a person not as a pregnant person. I'm sorry."

"She's funny!" Bella smiled at Sonny. 

"Yeah she's real smart too." Sonny grinned at her. Alex rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah, Sonny said you were a nurse?" Tommy asked as they settled into the living room.

"Yeah I work in the ER down at Mercy." She nodded. 

"Oh really?" Bella perked up. "Do you know a doctor named Melson?"

"It's Belson." Tommy corrected. 

"That's what I said."

"Uhh, I mean unless he comes through the ER I don't really know all the doctors." Alex seemed flustered. "Is he in OB?"

"No he's a pediatrician. We're supposed to have that all worked out before the baby comes." She rolled her eyes. "I don't think I like him."

"Oh..." Alex bit her lip. "Um, like I said I don't really know any pediatricians. Well I knew one but he moved."

"Where?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Seattle." Alex said dully. "Are you thirsty? I'm thirsty."

"Yeah." Bella answered. Tommy started to help her out of the armchair.

"Oh you can sit. I'll bring you something." Alex offered. "We should've went to your place. I can't believe I didn't think of that. It can't be easy to move around."

"Oh I'm fine," Bella smiled and rubbed her belly. "It's good to get out of the house a little. We like it."

Alex smiled and brought her a glass of juice. She sat down and smiled nervously. 

"I'm not gonna ask you a bunch of questions." Bella assured her. "I just wanna get to know you. Sonny talks about you a lot."

"Oh?" Alex blushed. 

"Yeah, all the time." She nodded. "It's like a lovesick teenager, but it's a lot better than him talking about rapists all the time."

"I'm not that bad." Sonny tried to defend himself. 

"Oh yes you are." Bella grinned. "Alex is a nurse. She has dark brown hair and green eyes and she smells like a meadow..."

Alex snorted. "No that sounds just like you babe."

Sonny turned red. "I didn't say that. She smells like lemons."

"Maybe not word for word but that's what you meant. I haven't seen him this hung up since he was in love with our Sunday school teacher."

Alex turned in him with a raised eyebrow. "Your Sunday school teacher, Sonny?"

"I was 13, okay." He made a face at Bella. 

"Oh is she the face that helped you into manhood?" Alex smirked. 

"Ugh, please do not talk about Sonny and puberty." Bella gagged. "It was awful."

"I have 2 brothers, believe me I know." Alex laughed.

"I dunno if I could take 2 Sonnys." Bella shook her head. "Standing at the window like a creep when Teresa and her friends were sunbathing..."

"Why did this turn into let's embarrass Sonny hour?" He covered his face with his hand. 

"She needs to know."

"He doesn't sound as bad as my older brother Henry. He shared a room with our little brother Walt so he was always in the bathroom." Alex giggled. "We made him a plaque for the door that said 'Henry's room'."

"We just had a policy of not touching Sonny's hands." Bella laughed.

"Ewww!" Alex made a face. 

"Well having 3 sisters grow up in the same house is no picnic either, alright?" Sonny shot back. 

"What's that mean?" Alex and Bella shouted at the same time. 

"Take it back, take it back." Tommy said under his breath. 

"Maybe we should just change the subject?" Sonny started. 

Alex smirked. "Maybe we should eat?"

"Mmm, food!" Bella started to get up. "My appetite is like crazy right now!"

"You're supposed to eat Bell." Tommy told her. 

"I know but it's all I wanna do!"

"That's normal though." Alex added. "Your body is growing a person. It's a lot of stress, your organs need extra nutrients."

Tommy nodded agreeing with Alex. "See the nurse said what I said!"

"I just don't think Ben and Jerry's is extra nutrients." Bella shook her head. 

Alex laughed. "Maybe not traditional nutrients."

They walked over to Sonny's small table. And Alex went into the kitchen. 

With her momentarily away Sonny leaned close to his sister. "Don't say anything about the food."

"What?" She asked but Alex reappeared with a big bowl. 

"I made my specialty." She grinned and set it on the table. 

"Salad?" Tommy knitted his eyebrows.

Sonny looked slightly relieved. Bella just gave her brother an odd look. 

"What's wrong with salad?" She asked him.

Alex looked at the both of them. "What?"

Sonny sighed. "Okay, don't be mad."

"What?" Alex repeated. 

"I didn't know what you were gonna make. So I ordered pizza." He avoided eye contact.

She didn't say anything for a minute. "You ordered pizza?"

"I just didn't- I didn't want you to be embarrassed if they didn't like your food." Sonny grimaced. 

"Sonny I ordered pizza!" She half smiled. "You know I can't cook."

Tommy suddenly laughed. Sonny, Alex, and Bella stared at him. 

"They're cute!" He explained. 

"Well I'm glad you think I'm cute Tommy." Sonny rolled his eyes. 

"It's nice to see you with somebody, maybe you'll get off my back." Tommy added.

Sonny pursed his lips. "You marry my sister yet? You said spring."

"You know we're waiting til after the baby!" Bella hit his arm. 

"Ow!" Sonny rubbed his arm. "I'm watching you."

"Anyway, the pizza should be here soon." Alex added. 

There was a pounding knock on the door. Sonny and Alex exchanged confused looks.

"You got my sister in there, Staten Island?" It was Walt. He pounded again. 

Alex went to the door. "Walt what are you doing here?"

He was on the other side carrying pizzas. "You didn't answer your door."

"Well, I'm not home." She rolled her eyes. "Where did you get that?"

"This will be $30 plus tip." He smiled. "The guy was very confused but I gave him five bucks. I don't think he thought I'd get the pizzas to the right place."

Walt rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, hey there are other people here. Hey I'm Walt, this ones gay brother." He walked past Alex and shook both tommy and Bella's hands after setting down the pizza boxes. "Hey Sonny."

"Walt!" Alex yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Being polite." He explained, but sighed when we saw her expression. "I'll tell you later. Can I hang out?"

"I don't know if-"

"Sonny?" He turned to him.

"Don't mommy daddy us!" Alex complained. 

He rolled his eyes. "Well can I have the key to your place then?"

"It's okay if he stays, Al. We have plenty of food." Sonny shrugged. 

Alex shot him a look which Walt noticed. 

He laughed. "You might be the detective but she's definitely the Sheriff around here."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I hate you. Fine. Stay."

"Uh, Bella this is Walt, Tommy, Walt." Sonny introduced. 

"So are you guys like twins or something?" Bella asked, pulling open a box and taking a slice. 

"Right!" Sonny agreed. "They look exactly the same."

"They both act the same." Bella nodded. 

"So do you!" Alex and Walt said at the same time. 

Sonny and Bella laughed. 

"Well, that was weird." Tommy commented. 

"Sonny doesn't look like me." Bella shook her head. "He's gotta bigger nose."

Walt shook with laughter. "Damn. I like you, Bella. You're the youngest?"

"Yeah." She smiled. 

"Yup, the babies in the family are the best!" Walt added, nodding. 

"They're the worst." Alex shoved Walt.

Everyone sat, Alex handed out plates and they all dug in. 

"So are you finding out if my sister is good enough for your schmuck brother?" Walt grinned. 

"He's not a schmuck!" Alex defended him. 

"Like is a schmuck a bad guy?" Sonny asked. 

"No a dumb one." Walt corrected. 

"Right, and Sonny isn't a schmuck!" Alex made a face. 

"He's no mensch." Walt shrugged. 

"Oh no?" Sonny asked. "Do I wanna be?"

"Mensch is like a good guy." Tommy chimed in. "Sonny's probably a mensch."

"You're her husband? Sonny doesn't like you?" Walt asked. "Trying to earn points?"

"My brother is very intuitive." Alex laughed. 

"The man knows his Yiddish." Walt presented his hands towards Tommy.

"I thought those ones were pretty common?" Tommy shrugged. 

"They are, Tom." Alex assured. "I'm really surprised you haven't heard more of them Sonny. You grew up in New York right?"

"Well yeah, but not with a bunch of Jews!"

"Be careful with that." Walt warned. 

"No disrespect." Sonny held up his hand. 

"So you're Jewish?" Bella asked. "I thought you were Irish?"

"We're both." Alex answered. "Our mom is Jewish. Our dad is Irish. Was."

Alex stuffed pizza in her mouth. 

"Oh c'mon let's not start the pity parade." Walt shook his head. "Our dad died overseas. It was very sad."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear about that." Bella frowned. "He was in the army or something."

"He was an army doctor." Sonny told her. "Alex doesn't like to talk about it."

"You trained him up nice." Walt made an ok symbol with his thumb and fore finger. 

Alex shook her head. "You're being such a dick." She said softly. 

"That's why Alex hates the military." Walt added. 

"Walt, seriously shut the fuck up!" Alex glared at him. 

"What did I do?" He made a face. 

"I'm sorry, Bella." Alex ignored him and tried to stifle her anger. 

She shrugged. "It's alright. I mean, it's nice meeting your brother. You're really close?"

"See I'm nice!" Walt added. 

Sonny looked at him too. Walt made eye contact and Sonny shook his head. 

"Let's talk about the baby." Alex grinned at her. "You have to be due soon."

"Beginning of November." Bella smiled. "We're excited."

Alex smiled wider. "You should be. It's exciting. Boy or girl?"

"It's a boy." Tommy said proudly. 

"You should name him Dominick." Sonny winked. 

Bella rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you name your kid that? Not that you two have to have kids any time soon."

Alex started. "Oh don't worry about that."

"I already told them to wrap it up." Walt nodded. Sonny slugged his arm. 

"If I hit you back am I assaulting an officer?" Walt looked over. 

Sonny narrowed his eyes. "No, but if you hit me back I'll kick your ass."

Walt looked menacingly at Sonny, the muscles in his shoulders and arm flexing. Sonny looked worried, never having realized that Walt could look threatening if he wanted to. 

Alex saw the brief exchange and tried to keep the conversation on track, again. 

"What names do you like?" Alex asked. 

"I like Asher, but Tommy thinks it sounds gay." She rolled her eyes and laughed. 

"What's gay about it?" Walt sneered. 

"Walt..." Alex sighed loudly. 

"What?" He threw up his palms. "That was actually offensive."

"I'm sorry." Bella attempted. 

"Yeah everyone thinks it's fine to just call shit gay all the time. No big deal. I wasn't allowed to tell my friends about my boyfriend until a few years ago. NOT ALLOWED." He reiterated. "Do you know how fucked up that is? So he hates me because he thinks I don't commit."

"Walt do you wanna go?" Alex asked, full of concern. "Are you okay?"

Everyone sat a little stunned and quiet at his outburst. 

He breathed out slowly, but still looked upset. "I'm sorry. I'm drunk."

"Okay." Alex didn't sound mad anymore. "Let's go home."

"No," he shook his head. "You're having a whole thing...it's important. I'll go." He got up and headed for the door. 

"Where are you gonna go?" Alex followed him. 

He didn't answer and turned the door knob. Alex reached it before he could and stood in his way. 

"Wait." She said.

"I'm sorry, Lex. I know you want to make a good impression." He kept his head down.

"You know I don't care about that. Here." She reached for her purse and dug out her key. "Go to my place. I'll be home soon."

He took the key but didn't look at her. 

"Hey," she urged in whisper. "I'm not embarrassed. You didn't do anything wrong...I'll be home in a little while."

He hugged her tightly and nodded. "Tell Sonny I'm sorry." 

"He knows." She smiled.

Walt left and Alex shut the door behind him, frowning at Sonny from across the room. She took a deep breath. 

"Tell me more stories about Sonny as a kid." Alex smiled as she walked back to the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate being a whiner but if you like this it would be awesome to let me know. Thanks.


End file.
